All the moments
by Kattharina
Summary: La grandeza de una persona se puede manifestar en los grandes momentos. Esta es una serie de Drabbles de diversos personajes, parejas, tríos, etc.
1. ¿Obligación o Sacrificio?

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor sea **creativos** con sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es comentar de manera **ofensiva** o **despectiva** mejor absténganse. Sin comentarios **denigrantes** , mucho menos **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean** las indicaciones y apartados de autor, no los coloco de adorno; están al final del capítulo.

 **AVISO** : si mis notas hieren su sensibilidad las hago sin esa finalidad, mi intención no es ofender a nadie. Lo explico para que después no estén etiquetándome de **grosera** , **malagradecida** o **prepotente**. La única finalidad es crearles conciencia, para que sepan que pueden hacer comentarios inteligentes que ayuden al autor a mejorar.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos.››_

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance| Drama.

Clasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N** ota I: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

 **¿Obligación o sacrificio?**

 **.**

‹‹ _Todo tiene un compromiso moral.››_

 **.**

Lewis Carrol.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

La música era estridente y estrambótica, tan fuerte que sus tímpanos saltaban agresivamente. Las luces láser resultaban cegadoras, aunque nada más iluminara la pista de baile. Lo único que Kakashi encontraba rescatable en todo ese bullicio era los cómodos asientos circulares, esas sillas mullidas se veían atractivas. Sin embargo, él se encontraba en la barra a punto de terminar su ¿tercer trago de whisky?

— **Otro —** ordenó dejando el vaso sobre la barra.

El hombre detrás de la barra lo miró dudoso antes de tomar el vaso para servirle otro trago. Se preguntaba si estaba festejando o se estaba ahogando en alcohol. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y se recordó a sí mismo que a él no le pagaban por cuestionar a sus clientes, sino por servir tragos. Así que le entregó la bebida y fue a atender a los que estaban al otro lado de la barra.

Kakashi observó al cantinero desaparecer y, por la expresión que tenía cuando le pidió la bebida dedujo lo incorrecto que era seguir sirviéndole tragos, aunque al final terminara dándoselo. Sonrió irónicamente bajo su máscara, ¡era su despedida de _soltero_! Tenía todo el derecho de beber hasta el coma etílico si quería. No obstante, si la muerte lo sorprendía sería mucho mejor.

— **¿Beberás hasta morir? —** inquirió una voz femenina.

No tuvo que girar su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, no le sorprendía en absoluto su presencia. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a dejarlo a sus anchas esa noche.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Kiara? —** bufó cansado, mirando de reojo a la guapa pelirroja de ojos miel.

— **Cuido de que no hagas una locura —** respondió solícita.

Kiara sabía que Kakashi no estaba nada contento con ese matrimonio, había buscado todas las formas de salirse del compromiso pero no encontraba la manera; a pesar de su ingenio y contemplando todas las posibilidades que tenía no había sido capaz de terminarlo. ¡Y vaya que lo había pensado todo!

— **¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices? —** insistió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Simplemente él nunca tomaba la opción.

— **No quiero lastimarla —** de nuevo la negativa.

Kiara suspiró, era mucho más doloroso vivir en un matrimonio sin amor.

— **Sakura entenderá —** aseguró, Kakashi negó y le dio otro trago a su whisky.

— **Lo dudo.**

La realidad era que él no deseaba causarle más dolor, no después de todo lo que pasó con Sasuke y Naruto. Él no podía causarle más dolor.

Kiara abrió la boca y Kakashi hizo una señal para que se callara.

— **No lo haré y no hay vuelta atrás —** afirmó duramente, le dio el último sorbo al vaso antes de irse.

Kiara lo observó marchar a paso lento afuera del club donde sus compañeros shinobi's se habían reunido para festejar el futuro matrimonio del Copy-nin con la discípula de Tsunade Senju. No obstante, solo le dieron a Kakashi pie para beber en exceso y olvidarse por un rato que ese matrimonio era una completa farsa.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Abro este tema que contendrá una serie de **Drabble** de diversas parejas, momentos, etc. Hace una eternidad que no publicaba nada, creo que tres años o más no estoy segura... Recién comienzo a escribir de nuevo, así que pido un poco de comprensión por las faltas, las incoherencias o inconsistencias en el texto; pero es parte de un OS que vengo trabajando.

Un abrazo y un saludo para todas/os. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Debilidad

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Romance | Humor.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Debilidad.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Soy muy vulnerable ante tu ser.››_

 **.**

Lucia Viera Pacelli.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

Su día inició muy bien y transcurrió con normalidad hasta que entró la tarde. Cuando supo que tenía que acicalarse para ver a Konan.

No es que no le entusiasmara la idea, ¡siempre estaba deseoso de verla! Claro que la mayor parte de su día transcurría anhelando la salida de su trabajo para poder verla. De hecho, Yahiko todavía no terminaba de procesar como terminaron involucrados en una relación amorosa.

Siempre tuvo claros sus sentimientos por Konan, aunque tuvo serias dudas de los de ella. En ese sentido debía agradecerle a Sakura su descabellada idea de los celos, debía admitir que él mismo vaciló ante tan descabellado plan, sin embargo funcionó. Eso le recordó.

— _Debo enviarle una caja de chocolates —_ anotó mentalmente acomodándose para tocar el timbre de la residencia.

Yahiko amaba visitar a Konan tanto como la sonrisa que ella colocaba cada vez que lo veía. El único problema era el lugar, la casa de Jiraiya. Y si bien su sensei no se mantenía en el domicilio, su ahijado sí, aunque no viviera ahí. Naruto podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quería (que resultaba ser casi siempre). Para desgracia de Yahiko se volvía insistente con cada cita y entre más tiempo pasa, más fastidioso se ponía.

— **Mi padrino me ha pedido que te mantenga vigilado y es lo que haré —** advirtió en su paso por la sala yendo hacía la cocina.

Yahiko se tragó un gruñido, la frase comenzaba a colarse en sus pensamiento cada vez que la repetía. Comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de Naruto, negándoles un momento de privacidad a él y Konan. ¡Carajo eran novios! No es como que él fuera a violarla o algo por el estilo.

¡No había llegado ni siquiera a segunda base!

— **No lo culpes —** su novia notando su enfado trató de calmar los ánimos, él la miró como si estuviera bromeando **—. Cometiste el error de leer una de sus novelas y darle tu opinión, imagina la razón por la que no quiere que estemos solos —** suspiró Konan.

Yahiko palideció y luego enrojeció, ¿cómo carajos ella sabía de su desafortunado paso por las novelas eróticas de Jiraiya? ¡Se suponía que era un secreto!

Obviamente Jiraiya no tenía idea de lo que significaba guardar un secreto.

— **Kakashi-san me lo dijo —** y Hatake tampoco.

Indiscutiblemente eso lo explicaba todo. Aunque no disminuía su desgana por tener a Naruto toda la santa tarde vigilando que no se arrojara sobre Konan para hacer quien sabe que tontería.

¡Aunque claro! La culpa era de él por creerse las buenas intenciones de Jiraiya mostrándole tremendo pedazo de lectura. Según su sensei, le ayudaría en mil maneras. ¡Y lo había hecho! No permitiéndole tener un tiempo a solas con su novia, porque, según Jiraiya iba a mancillar a Konan de quién sabe que maneras en su mente pervertida. Vaya tontería.

Suspiró con frustración. Yahiko se consideraba un hombre paciente y racional, lastimosamente esas dos cualidades estaban yéndose a la mismísima mierda junto con su buen humor.

Konan, notando el cambio de carácter de su novio hizo lo único que sabía funcionaría. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Yahiko no estaba sorprendido, de hecho estaba consciente que lo haría en cualquier momento, respondió inmediatamente dejando de lado el mal genio.

Su novia lo conocía muy bien, sabía que era la única manera de cambiarle el humor y sabía también que su mayor debilidad eran sus besos.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Sé que hace mucho que no me paso por aquí a publicar algo decente (aunque tengo serias dudas sobre este escrito). Bueno, este es mi intento por hacer algo comestible acerca de esta pareja, posiblemente esperaban algo más elaborado en otro ambiente, pero todo se me antojo triste y melodramático con respecto a ellos. Quería hacer algo más gracioso, este es mi intento de humor, espero les agrade.

A los que llegaron hasta el final les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos, espero que haya valido la pena, hasta la próxima.


End file.
